1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of monitoring unsaturated zone gas and near-surface atmosphere. In more particular, the present invention relates to a system and a method for monitoring unsaturated zone gas and near-surface atmosphere in real time by using an isotope analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, global warming resulting from greenhouse gas has become main issues all over the world. However, due to a current industrial structure based on fossil fuel, a great amount of carbon dioxide (CO2) serving as a main factor of the greenhouse gas causing the global warming is emitted. Accordingly, in order to prevent the global warming, CO2 discharged from manufacturers must be disposed of.
Recently, a carbon capture & storage (CCS) technology, which serves as a main technology to reduce greenhouse gas, has attracted the attention of all countries of the world as a realistic alternative that may reduce the greenhouse gas while maintaining the current economy based on fossil fuel. A geologic storage technology, which is a storage field of the CCS scheme, is a technology in which CO2 is semipermanently stored at the depth of 800 m or more under the ground by capturing the CO2 discharged from the manufacturers.
In order to realize the geologic storage technology, it is important to select a proper land and minimize the leakage of the CO2. In addition, after the CO2 has been injected, the monitoring of the CO2 leakage to the ground surface resulting from various causes is important. If CO2 leaks onto the ground surface, the accident related to human lives may occur, a natural environment may be harmed, and the stability of ground equipment may not be ensured.
Recently, applicable technologies of monitoring CO2 include geophysical monitoring technologies such as elastic wave prospecting, electrical prospecting, gravity prospecting, and the measuring of the temperature and pressure in an injection stratum, a geochemical monitoring technology such as the measuring of the concentration of CO2 on the ground surface or the concentration of CO2 in the underground water, and a technology of monitoring the inner part of a borehole. However, a part of the technologies may not be individually applied due to low reliability. In addition, if all possible monitoring technologies are applied, cost may be excessively required.
Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0999030 (issued on Dec. 1, 2010) discloses “Method for detecting leakage of gas from underground gas storage by pressure monitoring and Underground gas storage system”.